


Witches, Dragons, and War- Oh My.

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Dragon Riders [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, backgroundBokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: Magic and adventures are a lot more fun when they're being played on a computer and not real life, where there's a possibility of death.But becoming involved in a war is a lot more tempting when the alternative is watching his roommate and the pizza man eye fuck each other.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Dragon Riders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm shit at summaries - also with endings; double apology for this part* 
> 
> ~Final 3 chapters for this series~

“Shit, we’re going to die. It’s over.”

Kenma bit his lip and threw a fireball. “It’s fine, Keiji. Just continue healing. I can do this.”

“Our tank just _bailed_ , Kenma. Right after using taunt. We’re not surviving this and I’m not waiting for another player to join. Once we’re dead, I’m do- oh, look. We’ve died.”

Kenma groaned, taking off his headset and throwing it on the desk. He tilted his head back to glare at the ceiling.

“Kenma! Let’s order pizza!” Akaashi’s voice sounded faint and he looked to the right, at the wall that separated his and Akaashi’s rooms. He contemplated responding, but then decided against it. If Akaashi suggested pizza, then that’s what they were having and Kenma knew there was no use protesting it. Akaashi would just whine until he gave in.

Almost everyone at school believed Akaashi was some serious brainiac who thought he was above everyone else. He wondered what their classmates would say if they knew he was a shy gamer who had a crush on the local delivery man.

He heard footsteps move from the room next to his to the hallway, and swiveled in his chair so he was facing his door.

It was thrown open and Akaashi stepped in. He pursed his lips and looked away from Kenma to stare at the wall behind him.

“We had pizza yesterday.” Kenma tapped his index fingers against the chair handles and Akaashi’s eyebrows lowered in a scowl.

“That was just plain cheese. We should have something exciting today… like ham.”

“You hate ham.” Kenma raised an eyebrow, but Akaashi was still glaring at the wall.

“I want to broaden my taste.”

Kenma sighed and Akaashi finally looked at him, blinking his eyes swiftly as he pushed out his lower lip. Kenma threw his hands in the air and said, “Fine! I don’t know why you insist though, you never say anything meaningful and he’s literally an idiot.”

“No, he’s not! He’s just… unique. Besides, one day I’ll invite him to eat the pizza with us.” Akaashi smiled and Kenma gagged.

“Please, do not invite that oversized child into our apartment. Just… Let’s do pepperoni.”

Kenma stared in repulsion as Akaashi and the delivery man with the weird hair just stared at each other. No words were said; Kenma didn’t even know if their brains were functioning or if they’ve both short circuited.

He cleared his throat and said loudly, “I hope the pizza doesn’t get cold.”

Neither of them moved. Kenma was almost positive they hadn’t blinked since Akaashi opened the door.

He got up from where he was seated on the couch and slowly walked towards the front door, where the two were doing some kind of weird eye sex with each other. When he got close enough, he pinched Akaashi’s ribs and grabbed the box from the pizza man.

Akaashi yelped and Kenma turned away with box, heading back to the couch.

“Uh, sorry. Anyways, I got you guys a coupon so it’s half off.” The pizza man’s voice was deep and Kenma froze.

He had never spoken to them before. Since the first time he had dropped off a cheese pizza last year, he had never saidword. He gave them the box, did some weird eye thing with Akaashi, and then left.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

This was just fan-fucking-tastic. The man had a nice voice. Which meant that Akaashi was almost certainly in love now, and Kenma was probably going to be forced to eat pizza three times a week, if not more, for the rest of his college career.

The door slammed shut and Kenma looked over his shoulder. Akaashi had his back to the wood and was staring wide-eyed at Kenma.

“Did you even talk back to him?”

Akaashi shook his head wildly.

“You just… shoved money at him… and then shut the door in his face?”

Akaashi nodded harshly.

Kenma finished the last two steps to the couch and sat down. “Well, with this progress, in about thirty-seven years, you’ll be on your first date. Congrats.”

The beeping on his phone woke him up and he cursed himself for not silencing it. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the phone from the nightstand, bringing it close to his face to squint at the message.

_Witcher98_

_I’m ready for us to meet in person. What do you think?_

Kenma blinked at the message and then sat straight up in bed. He bit his lip, trying not grin, but then remembered he was alone and let his smile widen. Akaashi made fun of him, saying his internet boyfriend was probably a fifty-six year old man that smelled like cat pee. Kenma sometimes worried, considering they hadn’t disclosed their names, even though they blatantly flirt with each other online. He thought maybe this was because Witcher98 thought Kenma would try to search for him on social media and was self-conscious.

Despite this, Kenma chose to ignore Akaashi; if he says he’s twenty-five, then Kenma believes him.

It was a little after three in the morning, and he wondered if he should respond right away. Would that look too desperate? Does it even matter?

_Katzume99_

_I think that will be fun. You live kind of far, should we meet up halfway?_

Before he had time to overthink the way he worded his message, a notification went off.

_Witcher98_

_I’m actually going to be near you for a conference. Want to meet up for dinner?_

_Katzume99_

_Send me the time and place; I'll meet you there._

He threw his phone on the nightstand and turned to scream into his pillow.

It was finally happening. Ever since they first started chatting online, and found out they lived in the same state, he’d been hoping for this moment. They were alike in so many ways, and two months ago when Witcher98 told him about a homophobic experience he had, Kenma felt his heart beat heavily. That was when he let himself start daydreaming. Their bullying experiences were so similar too; they immediately bonded over that.

He rolled back and forth, too happy to contain his excitement.

Kenma bit his lip and wondered what he looked like.

“Katzume99?”

He looked up at the sound of his name and his eyes widened as he took in the tall man in front of him. Kenma was pretty small, but he was feeling especially tiny at this moment. He ran his eyes over the unkept hair and down to his face. He was quite handsome and Kenma felt his cheeks get warm.

“You can call me Kenma,” He said quietly.

The man laughed and held out his arm. “What a beautiful name. Shall we go inside? I got to say, I’m so happy we were able to meet today. You’re even prettier than I imagined.”

Kenma’s eyes widened, and he stared at the ground as he slipped his hand in the crook of the man’s elbow and followed him inside.

“Sorry, I didn’t get your name?” Kenma tried to make his voice loud, but it sounded as small and pitiful as always. He cursed himself silently and straightened his back.

“Oh… it’s-“

“Right this way, sir.”

Kenma looked up at the host who had stepped in front of them. He nodded and turned to walk further inside. They followed him to a booth in the back and Kenma slid in on the side facing the door.

He stared at the table and tried to even his breathing.

“You’re much quieter in person.”

Kenma played with his fingertips under the table. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be,” The man said as he leaned forward, stretching out his arms across the table until his hands were laying under Kenma’s face. “This is a little awkward, right? I mean we’ve talked online, but that’s easy. It’s much harder in person. Do you want me to start? I can tell you about my job.”

Kenma breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at him. He felt his heart beat faster as they made eye contact and the man wriggled his fingers on the table. Kenma hesitated and the man wriggled them again. Kenma moved one of his hands next to his, and he grabbed Kenma’s fingers, interlocking them.

“So, I work as an analyst…”

They left the restaurant hand in hand, and Kenma’s cheeks were aching from how much he was smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he liked someone this much - besides Akaashi, but he didn’t want to make out with Akaashi.

“Can I take you somewhere?”

Kenma nodded and turned his head slightly to hide his face, which was suspiciously warm. He thought about what would happen if they spent the night together and bit his lip, hard, to make sure this wasn’t some really vivid dream.

He was led to a hotel and Kenma’s breathing came faster.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Are we going to have sex? Do I want to have sex? Holy shit. Is this normal?_

His thoughts were racing and he tapped his fingers against his outer thigh, with the hand that wasn’t being held. They went to the elevator and rode it to the top floor. Kenma raised an eyebrow and the man looked at him as the doors opened.

“This hotel has a pool on the roof, and sometimes, you can see the stars… or at least, that’s what the reviews say.” He laughed and led him out of the elevator.

“Um, so, you know… I still don’t know your name…” Kenma let go of his hand and walked towards the edge of the roof to lean against the railing.

The man laughed loudly. “Shit, sorry. I kept getting distracted. The truth is, I’m just so nervous. I really wanted to impress you tonight.”

Really?” Kenma smiled up at him. “I had fun.”

“Me too.”

The man stalked closer and stopped right in front of him. He trailed a fingertip down Kenma’s face and leaned down.

Kenma tilted his face up and his breath hitched when their lips met.

It was soft and warm, and Kenma felt… disappointed. Maybe he had too many expectations for his first kiss, but it felt different than he thought it would.

The hand at his jaw trailed down to rest flat against his chest.

Their lips separated and Kenma tried to keep his expression neutral.

“You know, I wouldn't be opposed to having some fun before you die.” The man smirked and Kenma blinked.

“What?”

He laughed and brought his hand up Kenma’s chest to rest at the base of his throat. He curled his fingers and tightened his grip, just a little.

“Um, can you please step back? I don’t feel comfortable right now.” Kenma’s voice shook and the fingers around his throat tightened again.

“You see, Kenma, my name is Tendou. Originally I tried to just go straight for Akaashi, but that loner wouldn’t give me the time of day. And it would just be so much easier if he was alone, because then I could take him in the middle of the night. However, you’re always there, aren’t you? Lurking around him, giving me no opportunities. Of course, you did provide some useful information; it’s why I played with you for so long. Thank you, for helping me get Akaashi’s schedule. I’ll make sure you die quick, as a thank you. Oh, and nothing personal, promise.”

“How… how do you know Akaashi’s name?”

Tendou threw his head back as he laughed. When he calmed down he looked towards the door leading to the elevator. “I’m guessing you were waiting to see if I’d say anything important, right? Don’t worry Wyvern, I’ll dispose of you, after the human.”

Kenma’s eyes flitted towards the door and saw a tall shadow moving along the wall. At the same time the hand at his throat lifted him up, effortlessly, and shoved him back. Kenma flailed as his body started to go over the railing and time seemed to slow. The shadow disconnected from the wall and a man sprinted forward. Time caught up and Kenma screamed as his body fell from the top story. He saw the ground rush up at him and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his head.

Arms grabbed his waist and he was abruptly jerked upwards. He groaned at the harsh movement and gripped the forearms pressed against his belly button.

“Damnit. Fuck. Son of a bitch.” A deep voice continued to curse as Kenma felt himself being lifted high. He was too afraid to open his eyes, so he squeezed them shut and prayed that he would be put on the ground soon.

Or maybe he was already dead and the grim reaper was taking him away.

“Hey, pet. Is Akaashi home?”

Kenma’s eyes flew open and he immediately wanted to shut them again. He was high above the buildings, almost horizontal to the ground far below. He gripped the arms tighter and swallowed to help his throat, which had gone dry.

“How do you know that name? Who are you? What’s happe-“

“Just answer the question.” The words were growled and Kenma started to cry.

It was an immediate response and he hated himself for it. He was scared, humiliated, and terribly confused. On top of everything, two strangers are now trying to… kidnap Akaashi? Kill him?

It was so overwhelming that Kenma just let himself sob.

“Why are you shaking? Stop that. Just- Fuck me.”

They shifted to the left and Kenma squeaked as he felt himself drop rapidly. They were going towards a building with a flat roof, and when they were almost there, the arms lifted him a bit higher, so the man’s feet touched the cement first, and he slowly lowered Kenma down.

As soon as he was let go, Kenma dropped and curled into a ball.

“Hey!” A hand shook his shoulder and Kenma tucked his knees in tighter to hide his face.

“Seriously? Pull yourself together! So you met an asshole who tried to kill you and take your roommate. Shit happens. You wanna know something? That asshole is still after your roommate. I mean, honestly, I'm pissed the fuck off he already got to you guys. Like seriously, how long have the witches been here anyways? You're lucky I came here when I did. And, okay yes, I _had_ been watching you for a few days already, but I almost missed you leaving the apartment. Just happened to follow you since I had a bad feeling. Good thing I did, am I right? haha. Anyways, I’m going to need you to pull yourself together for the next hour. I promise you can have mental break down once you get inside your apartment. Okay?”

Kenma had stopped crying during the speech and his body had relaxed enough that his head was no longer tucked between his knees. He looked up and found gray eyes staring at him intently.

“Who are you?”

“Names Kuroo. Now, since I saved you-“

“How did you do that? How were we flying?” Kenma sat up slowly and leaned forward.

“As I was saying, since I saved you, I’m going to need you to trust me for a bit. Okay? Take me to your house, and introduce me to Akaashi as your date. I need to get to him before that witch does. Once we’re there, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Promise.” Kuroo’s lips tilted up at the corner in a small smile and Kenma felt his body relax even more. He became exhausted in an instant, and his mind refused to process anything that was happening.

“Sure.” Kenma said as he nodded.

Kuroo clapped his hands and stood. “Perfect. Let’s go. Hold onto me and I’ll take us there.”

Kenma didn’t move and Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I can’t move.”

Kuroo sighed and walked around to stand behind Kenma. He crouched down and picked him up, with one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. He stood and adjusted Kenma’s body so he could put an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders.

Kuroo ran to the edge of the building and jumped, but they didn’t fall. They rose again and he looked behind Kuroo. Protruding from his back were large gray wings. They looked like they were covered in lizard scales and Kenma reached out a hand. He ran his fingertips along a large scale in the middle of a wing and Kuroo twitched, almost dropping him. Kenma yelped and gripped Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Do me a favor, pet. Don’t touch the wings. I’m… a bit sensitive.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Hmm?” Kuroo hummed, but didn’t answer and Kenma decided to not push it, since his life currently depended on Kuroo not dropping him.

Another minute passed and Kenma was starting to shiver from the cold. Luckily he hadn’t traveled far to meet Tendou for their “date”, and they arrived at his apartment building not thirty seconds later.

They landed in the alley behind the apartment building, and Kuroo lowered Kenma, keeping an arm around him as he steadied himself.

Kenma pushed him away and walked towards the mouth of the alley. Kuroo skipped a step to catch up and then walked beside him. “You know, I didn’t realize when I was stalking you before, but you’re pretty small. I mean I must be almost twenty centimeters taller than you.”

Kenma threw a glare at him and didn’t respond.

He walked into the building and up the three flights of stairs. Kuroo stayed close the entire time and when Kenma unlocked his front door, Kuroo was pressing against his back.

“Can I help you?” Kenma snapped and wiggled the key in the lock, trying to get it to turn.

“Just making sure you don’t shut the door in my face. Need help?”

He could feel Kuroo smirking at him and he grunted as he shoved the key to the right, finally getting it to turn. The door swung open and Kenma stalked inside, expecting Akaashi to be on the couch reading, like he normally was.

Akaashi _was_ on the couch, but he wasn’t reading.

Kenma stilled and Kuroo ran into his back, shoving him forward a step. He grabbed Kenma’s shoulders and asked if he was alright, but Kenma was staring straight ahead with his mouth wide open.

Akaashi, who had jumped up from the couch the moment Kenma rushed inside, was currently pulling up his pants with one hand, and wiping his mouth with the other.

“Ohoho, sorry to intrude on you love birds. If you want to finish your oral, Kenma and I can disappear into his room.” Kuroo put an arm around Kenma and leaned down to rest his chin on top his head.

Akaashi’s face turned bright red and the man on the couch - who Kenma recognized as the _pizza man_ \- pulled on a shirt and stood. His pants were unbuttoned, but it didn’t seem like he noticed.

“Uh, sorry. ‘Kaashi said no one would be home for a while… um, I’ll go.” The man started walking towards them, but then turned around and sprinted back towards Akaashi. He kissed him on the lips and then skipped past Kuroo and Kenma and left, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Kenma half turned and pushed Kuroo away. He walked quickly towards Akaashi, who was staring at the couch. “Akaashi! What the heck, you didn’t tell me you had a date too!”

“No, I didn’t! I, um… I ordered pizza because I was lonely and when he showed up, he didn’t see you and asked if I was alone… I invited him to eat a slice together, and… well…”

He trailed off and Kenma felt kind of bad about ruining their moment. He leaned close to whisper, “Holy shit, were you guys having sex?”

“He was definitely getting his dick sucked, Kenma!” Shouted Kuroo from across the room.

Akaashi pulled back from him and glared. “Who are you?”

Kenma opened his mouth, but Kuroo beat him to it. “I was going to introduce myself as Kenma’s date, but I changed my mind. You guys want to have a seat? This is going to be a long conversation.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo paced from one side of the small living room to the other. The silence was going on two minutes and he was considering just tying both the boys up until the portal was opened so he could shove them through with little to no hassle.

Akaashi had been staring at him with intense eyes the entire time he described Danasas and the current power struggle. Kenma looked like he was in shock and, by his blank stare, Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised if he checked out of the conversation halfway through.

“Okay. Please leave.” Akaashi stood and nodded to the door.

“Mm. No, sorry. I’m here to keep you safe Akaashi until the portal gets opened in two days. So, we can either be best buds, or I can knock you both, chain you up, and roll you through.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed and Kenma gulped loudly.

“He saved my life,” Kenma grabbed Akaashi’s hand to get his attention as he spoke. “He could’ve just let me die, but he didn’t… and I saw the wings. We _flew,_ Akaashi. I…” Kenma’s hand started to shake and Akaashi squeezed his fingertips.

“it’s okay, Kenma.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo again, who was now leaning against the wall, staring at them with araised eyebrow. “You-“

“My name is Kuroo.”

“I don’t care. You may take my room at the end of the hall.” Akaashi tugged Kenma’s hand and pulled him down the hall and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them, and turned on the sink faucet and shower.

“What are you doing?”

Akaashi glanced at the door before leaning close to whisper to Kenma. “His kind has very good hearing. Listen to me, Kenma. In a few hours, after the dragon has fallen asleep, we're going to leave and go home. Okay?”

“And then what? We can’t tell your parents what’s going on! They won’t believe us.” Kenma crossed his arms over his chest.

“Just trust me on this, okay?” Akaashi grabbed Kenma’s shoulders and ducked his head to catch his eyes.

Kenma let his arms fall and nodded.

Akaashi reached over to turn off the sink. “Take a shower and relax. I’m going to go into your room and let mom and dad know we’re coming home.” He slid past Kenma and shut the door quietly behind him. Kenma stripped and stepped under the water; it was cold, but it helped focus his mind.

He rubbed his eyes as he thought back to this morning. He had been so excited to go on his first date. He even had his first kiss today. By someone who then pushed him off a roof.

If Kuroo was telling the truth, then Akaashi was some powerful witch with powers that were only gifted once every few generations. It made sense, he thought. Akaashi was always a little different from most people, and sometimes, Kenma saw him do things that weren’t humanly possible. Of course, Akaashi always laughed and said he had no idea what Kenma was talking about whenever he tried to bring it up.

If he came from a line of witches, then that means that Akaashi’s parents were also like him… maybe that’s why Akaashi said they should go to them. His head started to hurt, so Kenma finished washing quickly.

He dried himself and walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his hips. Kuroo was standing outside the bathroom door and Kenma glanced at him briefly before tilting his face down, letting his hair cover his eyes. “There are towels under the sink if you want to shower.”

He felt Kuroo’s hand on his arm and his breath fluttered against his shoulder as Kuroo leaned down. “How are you feeling? You’ve had quite a day. Do you want to talk about it?”

Kenma shook his head and hurried to his room. He let out a breath when he shut his door, and rubbed his arm; the warm feeling from Kuroo's hand was still there, and the more he rubbed, the hotter it got. Akaashi was laying on his back, on the side of the bed closest to the door. His fingers flew across his phone screen rapidly and Kenma got dressed while he was busy.

He wore sweats that cinched at the bottom and a t-shirt that was too big. They were comfortable and warm, and Kenma immediately felt better. He crawled over Akaashi and curled himself against his side, with his head resting on Akaashi’s pillow. “If you’re staying up, can I take a nap?”

Akaashi nodded and shifted his body so he could wrap one arm under Kenma. He was still texting someone and Kenma saw the pizza emoji where a name should be.

“What’s pizza man saying?”

Akaashi smiled at his phone and said softly, “His name is Bokuto. He’s asking me if I want to go on a date with him.” The smile slowly disappeared and Akaashi’s fingers slowed over the keyboard. “I’ll have to tell him no, though. With what happened tonight, I don't think we’ll be back here for a while.”

Kenma didn’t know how to respond, so he just wrapped his arms around Akaashi and hugged him tight.

Kuroo sat on the bed, drying his hair with the towel. Even with the water running earlier, Kuroo could hear every word that was being said. He figured they would try to ditch him, so this didn’t really come as a shock. He was curious though about the Kozume clan, so he didn’t mind following them for a while. Kenma seemed to have no idea what was going on, but Akaashi on the other hand had no emotion when he was talking. No shock, surprise, disbelief… It made Kuroo wonder if he knew everything already. But that didn't make any sense.

On the same day the chosen witch is born, so is another. This witch is raised as a bodyguard, essentially. Someone to keep the power in check and to help the other. He wondered briefly if Akaashi was just a normal witch. Oikawa had seemed sure it was him, but he could be wrong.

Kuroo groaned and fell back onto the bed. The entire situation was so confusing, and he just wanted to drop Akaashi off to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and let them deal with this. He wondered if he should leave Kenma behind… He’d been debating that since they started planning a few days ago. From what he’s observed they’re pretty attached to each other, which is to be expected. They don’t need Kenma… but Kuroo felt kind of bad about leaving him behind. Akaashi was all he had; Kuroo honestly didn’t even think Kenma had other friends.

He heard footsteps walking softly down the hall and glanced at the clock next to the bed. He blinked and jumped up, scrambling to get the rest of his clothes on. Already two hours had passed and Kuroo didn’t even realize.

“Focus, Tetsurou.” He mumbled to himself and slowly eased the bedroom door open.

The hallway was dark and he heard them whispering in the kitchen. Five seconds later the front door clicked shut and Kuroo ran down the hall and to the large window in the living room. He opened it and popped out the screen, letting it drop to the living room floor. The shirt he was wearing already head tears from earlier so he didn’t bother taking it off. He just jumped out the window and released his wings, focusing his energy on a partial shift.

He tilted his body up to fly higher and grabbed hold of the edge of the roof, letting himself dangle from there. He scanned the streets in front of the building until he saw a small body in a t shirt way too big. He was faced away, but Kuroo recognized Kenma instantly. He waited until they got into the car and drove a little ways down the street before letting go of the ledge and following them. He went a bit higher, making sure he could still see them and at the same time trying to hide himself in the darkness of the night. It was almost three in the morning so he still had some time before the sun rose. He just hoped they arrived before that happened. He really didn’t feel like following them from inside a taxi.

Kenma woke to the light shaking at his shoulder. Akaashi removed his hand and nodded at the house in front of them. It was still pretty dark outside, but Kenma could see two faint outlines behind the living room curtains. He got out and followed Akaashi to the door, staying a couple steps behind him. It was unlocked and the second Akaashi stepped inside, two bodies crushed him in a hug. Kenma stayed in the doorway, as awkward as always and waited for them to part.

Akaashi’s mom, Kumi, broke away first and walked to Kenma and gave him a softer, less intense hug. He appreciated it, since he still wasn’t comfortable with physical affection with anyone other than Akaashi.

“Are you boys hungry?”

“We’re just going to sleep for a couple hours first.” Akaashi stepped away from his dad and walked towards their bedroom with their duffel bag in his hand. Kenma hadn’t even realized he grabbed it from the car, but he was thankful since that meant he didn’t have to go back out to get it.

Kenma shut the front door and nodded to Kaito, Akaashi’s dad, before walking towards the room. The house was small, just two rooms, so he and Akaashi had always shared. He didn’t mind though; ever since he was younger, he hated sleeping alone. The first week they moved into the apartment, Kenma had crawled into bed with Akaashi after hours of being unable to sleep. He still had trouble, but now he found that if he played video games long enough, he would get so tired that he could fall asleep no matter what.

Akaashi thought it was a result of trauma he buried in his subconscious.

He shut the door to their room and went to the twin bed on the right. Akaashi was already laying down on the bed across the room and he had his arm thrown across his face. Kenma couldn’t see very well, since the lights were off, but he knew Akaashi was still awake.

“So,” Kenma said as he crawled under the cover. “You and the pizza man? Do I get any details?”

Akaashi let out a snort. “I’m just as surprised as you are. I guess he got bold since it was just me. Nothing really to tell though."

“Were you guys really going to have sex?” Kenma was curious since he was pretty sure Akaashi had never dated anyone either.

“I don’t know… I wasn’t even planning on kissing him. We started talking about… a topic, and it escalated from there. You walked in almost immediately after anything happened. But… maybe, if you hadn’t come home, we might’ve…”

“... I had my first kiss today too.”

He heard the sheets rustle and saw Akaashi’s outline as he sat straight up. “You kissed Kuroo?” His voice was loud and Kenma hushed him.

“Be quiet, sheesh. No, not him. My date… he kissed me. Right before he tried to kill me. It wasn’t that great though. Was yours good?”

“Yeah.” There was a smile in Akaashi’s voice and Kenma’s heart clenched. “It was really nice. You know… the topic we were talking about? Bokuto-san and I? It was about a fate that is already laid out for me. I don’t think he really understood, since he was raised human, but-“

“Akaashi.” Kenma sat up. “Did you know… about what happened tonight, did you know that things like this existed?”

“…Yes.” Akaashi’s voice was soft, so soft that Kenma almost didn’t hear him.

“Do your parents?”

“Yes.”

Kenma let out a deep breath and saw Akaashi’s shape move. He crossed the room and nudged Kenma over so he could slide in next to him. They laid down and Akaashi threw an arm over Kenma’s waist.

They were so close, that Kenma could feel the warm puff of air from Akaashi’s mouth brushing against his lips.

“You’re probably so confused, and a lot has been said, even by me. Yet, you’re not asking me a lot of questions. Don’t you want to know?”

Kenma nodded. “Of course, but… I trust you.”

Akaashi closed the distance between them and kissed his lips softly. It was different than the kiss with Tendou. It was gentle, but it didn’t feel romantic. It felt innocent and calm.

“You know, we’re supposed to be together.” Akaashi whispered the words against his lips, and neither of them moved back. They stayed with the tips of their noses touching and Kenma kept his voice soft to match Akaashi’s.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s destiny. That the pair born during the generation of the chosen witch, will be connected for life. They always end up together in the end. Growing up, mom and dad told me that one day, you and I would be together too. That’s how it’s supposed to be. I love you Kenma, and for a long time I thought I was _in_ love with you. During our final year of high school though, I realized that you’re my soul mate, but not in aromantic way. I want to be near you for the rest of my life, but not necessarily with you - like the way fate intended. As we got older my parents became more insistent so that’s why I suggested we move out. You never showed any romantic interest in me, and I was beginning to think that we're just supposed to remain like this. The first time I saw Bokuto-san, I sensed that he wasn’t fully human and thought he might be someone coming to hurt us. I kept ordering pizza to see if I could sense anything else, but I never did, and every time he showed up he got even cuter, and then…”

“I honestly never thought you’d be one to fall for someone’s looks.” Kenma tapped Akaashi’s nose with his index finger. “But, what do you mean he’s not fully human?”

Akaashi sighed and said, “I’m not sure. There’s something about his aura… I didn’t want to tell mom and dad because I was afraid they would think it was a spy and demand we move home.”

“So, you’re a powerful witch and people are trying to… kill you? Why do you keep saying we’re paired - I’m just a human.”

Akaashi shook his head. “You’re not. We placed a blocking spell on your powers when you were younger, but I’ll have them remove it tomorrow.”

“Why would you do that?” Kenma shifted his body back, but Akaashi tightened his arm around him, preventing him from going far.

“Your powers are so strong that they were easily traced since you couldn’t control it. People kept coming after you. That’s why -“ Akaashi stopped and cleared his throat, shifting his eyes away.

“Is that why my parents died? Because of me?” Kenma thought back to the photo hung in the living room. It was a portrait of Kenma when he was baby, with his mother and father.

“Your parents died because of greedy merchants trying to bottle your powers to sell to Kings. Our families were the last two of our clan, so when mom and dad left to find a shaman in this realm, your parents weren’t strong enough alone. They left me with your family and when the attack occurred, your mom and dad sent us through a portal that connects your house to mine.”

“Why would they try to bind my powers, if you’re the chosen one?”

“Because, I’m not.”

Kenma scrunched his eyebrows. “What?”

“Kenma, I was born with the sole purpose to defend you with my life - and you are the witch everyone is looking for.”

Kuroo looked up into the night sky, digesting the information coming from the room below.

So, it _was_ Kenma all along. It made sense; bind the powers of the witch everyone has been hunting for, but train the other so they weren’t completely defenseless.

He wondered if Kenma was in shock; he was absorbing so much information in the span of a few hours and yet, he hasn’t reacted the way a normal person would. Or maybe it's because Akaashi is with him.

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, using his senses to locate any threats close by. The only thing he could make out was the smell of salt in the air.

Luckily, there seemed to be protection wards around the house, so location spells won’t be able to find them. Kuroo leaned back and crossed his arms under his head. He would stay up here until Oikawa opened the portal again and then bring Kenma back with him. He had a feeling he was going to be forced to bring Akaashi too, which was something he wasn’t really looking forward to.

Two days. Two days until they could bring an end to the war.

It almost seemed too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this ending doesn't feel too rushed.   
> Enjoy ~

Kenma looked out the window, watching the heavy rain come down and fill the holes in the road.

Akaashi was speaking with his parents; he tried to include Kenma, but they were talking about magic and amulets and a headache had started to form five minutes in.

The rain was soothing and he wanted nothing more than to walk out to the sidewalk and lay down, letting the water droplets soak his body and take away his thoughts.

He looked over his shoulder, and once he saw that none of the Akaashi’s were paying him any mind, he quietly rose from the couch and went to the front door.

The rain was loud; it was something he always loved.

He walked to the middle of the driveway and laid down. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift. It was mesmerizing; the sound of water hitting the hard ground, the feeling of it stabbing lightly into his skin. He was soaked within minutes and for the first time in twelve hours, he could pretend he was someone else. Maybe someone who was popular, and handsome, and _human_. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed in the rain, but some time later, he heard soft footsteps approach. He knew Akaashi would look for him sooner or later, but he didn’t know what to say to him. He wasn’t even able to decipher his own feelings, so he had no idea how to convey them to another person.

The footsteps stopped right next to his body and he could sense the person moving to sit.

He opened his eyes and looked over, expecting to see Akaashi’s soft smile. His eyes widened when he saw Kuroo’s concerned eyes.

“How did you find us?” He barely heard his own words, but Kuroo immediately responded.

“I followed you guys when you left last night… or I guess it was early this morning, technically.”

“You’ve just been sitting out here in the rain? Why?”

Kuroo shrugged. “You were having a very serious conversation when you and Akaashi first arrived. I didn’t want to stress you out. Besides, it’s easier to scout for enemies from outside.”

“Kuroo, what do you want from me?” Kenma blinked water from his eyes, but almost immediately they were blurry again from the constant pour.

“I already told you-“”

“You said you needed me to end a war. You didn’t tell me how I was supposed to do that. How I’m supposed to use a power I’ve never had… Actually, you said all this to Akaashi…”

Kuroo’s profile was blurry, but Kenma thought he was frowning. “Yeah, well… that’s actually a good thing. If people think Akaashi is the chosen witch then they won’t be focusing on you. As for the war,” Kuroo let out a long sigh, “I’m not really sure. A seer who’s paired with my chief showed me a vision of Akaashi and told me to bring him back in two days when the portal opened again. Of course, he really meant you, but the vision we saw showed Akaashi using magic, so we just assumed…”

“Two days?”

“Yeah. Kenma… I know you weren’t raised in Danasas, but it’s where your ancestors are from, and it’s actually a really nice world - when psychopaths aren’t trying to rule over everyone. Please come back with me.”

Kenma closed his eyes, since the rain was still pouring down too fast for him to blink out the water. He thought about his life here and realized that, besides the Akaashi’s, he really didn’t have anyone else he truly cared about. His school friends didn’t hang out with him outside of class, and his biological family was dead. He wondered if Akaashi would come with him. Probably… it was selfish of him, but he wasn't going to try and talk Akaashi out of following them.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

“I did _not_ sign up for this!” Akaashi yelled at Kenma as he retreated from the monster.

“I never asked you to join me! I could have just done a random raid!” Kenma gritted his teeth and put the shields up on everyone in the group before starting his heals. Usually Akaashi played the priest and he stuck with a warlock or hunter, but Kenma liked switching it up every so often.

“You have been glued to this computer for three hours trying to get the prize from the quest! I’m starving, so of course I jumped on. Now shut up and heal us.” Akaashi’s fingers slammed on the keyboard and his warrior did some combo moves that Kenma wasn’t familiar with.

Thirty minutes passed, before the last boss was killed and Kenma jumped up from his chair with a shout. Akaashi laughed from across the room where he was on his laptop and Kenma quickly sat back down so he could go to the quest giver in the game to turn it in. “Finally. After five months, I finally leveled up high enough to complete this.” Kenma’s voice was awed and Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he observed the two from the couch.

“You know, pet, this is _very_ fascinating. But, have you ever tried logging off the computer and getting a life?” Kuroo asked lazily.

Akaashi snorted and Kenma threw a glare at him, but was too happy to retort. It had been one week since their talk on the driveway. Kenma had invited Kuroo back in, and while Akaashi was on edge, his parents had immediately accepted Kuroo, saying the Wyvern’s had never been hostile towards their clan. The next night, Kenma had packed a bag and went to find Kuroo. They waited until four in the morning, before Kuroo said something was wrong. The Akaashi’s transportation stone had been damaged during the fight that killed his parent’s, so they weren’t able to send them through themselves.

Kenma could tell that Kuroo was worried, but he never talked about it. Instead, he watched Kenma and made - unnecessary - comments on his lifestyle. Akaashi had warmed up to him on the fourth day, and now, instead of defending Kenma, he just laughed.

“Why do you keep calling me ‘pet’?” Kenma logged out of the game and turned to face Kuroo.

Kuroo shrugged. “I observed you guys for a few days before I came here. You didn’t seem to like talking to people, or going outside, or hanging out with anyone besides Akaashi. You were like his little pet. Kind of like a cat… but a small one… a kitten. Want me to call you 'kitten', instead?” Kuroo smirked and Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Kuro.” He stood and walked away, ignoring the obnoxious laugh behind him.

“I’m worried about Kuro,” Whispered Kenma as he stood next to Akaashi, kneading the dough in front of him.

Akaashi glanced to where Kuroo was pacing along the edges of the kitchen.

He did that a lot.

It had been sixteen days since a portal was supposed to take him home. Kenma knew he thought something had happened to his friends and it made him antsy. Kenma tried to distract him as much as possible; making him watch movies at night, going for walks in the morning, teaching him how to pay World of Warcraft. It worked for a little while, but then he was back to pacing and muttering to himself as he bit his nails.

Kenma had grown to like Kuroo; he was a good person who was funny, and got Kenma to be himself and relax around him, which is something only Akaashi had ever been able to do. It made seeing him like this really hard. He didn’t know what else to do to help.

“I think we should go back to our apartment… no one has tried to find us, and if they do, we have Kuroo to protect us. Plus, school starts again in two days.”

“You want to see the pizza man, don’t you?”

“His name is Bokuto, and my craving for pepperoni pizza has nothing to do with him.” Akaashi stuck his nose in the air haughtily and Kuroo chuckled.

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.” Kenma moved past Akaashi and Kuroo followed him.

“You want help packing, Kitten?”

“Don’t call me that.” Kenma grabbed a duffel bag from under his bed and started putting his clothes into it, without folding them.

Kuroo ran and jumped onto Akaashi’s bed, turning onto his side so he could face Kenma. “You know, they’ll get wrinkled like that.”

“I don’t care.”

“Are you mad because Akaashi is going to make you go to school?”

Kenma pouted and Kuroo smiled at him before turning to lay on his back. “Maybe I’ll go with you. I’m curious as to how schools are here.” He stared up at the ceiling and listened to Kenma rummage through drawers.

“It’s just a school… don’t you guys have an education system in… wherever you’re from.”

“It’s a bit different. I know the witches focus a lot on spell casting and charms. When they get older, they specialize and their classes change. I have no idea about shifters, since I’ve never met one. My clan didn’t have a lot of children, so we mainly just learned the basics, like farming, hunting, flying, and sewing. Once I turned seventeen I went into combat training with Iwaizumi, and then the war started shortly after.”

Kenma zipped his bag shut and blew hair out of his face to get a good look at Kuroo. “How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

He hummed. “You look older. A lot older.”

He could feel the force of Kuroo’s eye roll and smiled to himself. He slowly walked to the bed, sitting sideways on the end, so his right hip was almost against Kuroo’s left. “What started the war?”

Kuroo grunted. “We used to be peaceful with the witches. A lot of covens, shifter packs, and Wyvern clans have trade deals. But a little over two years ago, their King died along with his seer. There was an attack, I guess some of their villages were completely destroyed. It was blamed on the Wyverns, but in reality, it was a plot for the new King to take over. Greed, no matter how small at first, always grows until it’s no longer controlled. That’s what happened with him. He wants to rule over everyone, not just his witches.”

Kenma shifted so he could lay down. His entire right side was against Kuroo and he focused on the ceiling. “Do you think your friends are okay?”

“I don’t know…” Kuroo sounded so dejected that, for a second, Kenma worried he might cry. He was horrible with his own emotions, let alone someone else’s. His eyes widened as he glanced at him, but Kuroo’s eyes were dry. His mouth was turned down at the ends, and his eyes kept flickering, as if he was having a conversation in his head.

“You can come with me to class, but only if you take the notes.”

Kuroo’s forlorn expression immediately shifted and he smiled at Kenma. “You just want to do a raid while you’re in class.”

“Do you want to go to school or not?”

Kenma and Kuroo sat on the couch, heads tilted slightly to the left as they observed what Kenma called, “Nerd Flirting”.

Akaashi and Bokuto were doing their weird staring thing and Kenma was tempted to see how long they could keep it up without feeling awkward. Kuroo on the other hand, was not amused.

“Didn’t you already suck his dick? Why so shy?” His voice echoed around them and Akaashi immediately spun around to give Kuroo a scathing look, while Bokuto’s face turned bright red.

Kenma burst out laughing, which surprised both Akaashi and Kuroo. He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly to quiet the sound.

Akaashi blinked at him before turned back to Bokuto. He grabbed the pizza box and whispered something that caused Bokuto to smile widely. Akaashi shut the door behind Bokuto and then stomped over to them.

Kuroo made grabbing motions high in the air, and Akaashi rolled his eyes. He shoved the pizza box at him and looked at Kenma.

“Do you mind if Bokuto comes over tomorrow night?”

“Uh, sure?” Kenma was pondering as to why Akaashi was asking him that, when Kuroo leaned close.

“He’s asking you to leave tomorrow night so he can fuck the pizza man.”

Kenma spluttered and Akaashi leaned forward to slap Kuroo’s shoulder.

“We’re not having sex! Listen, I just want to be alone with him without having that thing near us.” Akaashi pointed at Kuroo with his nose, and Kuroo grinned back, a string of cheese hanging from his mouth.

“Oh, no problem Keiji. Kuroo and I will go to the library to study.”

“Ew.” Kuroo mumbled around the chunk of pizza he had shoved into his mouth.

“Thanks Kenma.” Akaashi pointedly ignored Kuroo as he turned to grab plates for them to eat on.

“You weren’t serious about the library were you?” Kuroo looked at Kenma’s backpack as if it had personally offended him.

Kenma blinked. “What else are we going to do? Besides weren’t you the one who was interested in human schooling?”

Kuroo groaned and stomped his foot. “I don’t want to! I hate school.”

“Mature.” Kenma rolled his eyes and Kuroo stood up straight. “Hey, pet-

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hey, kitten-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hey, little man,” Kuroo ignored Kenma’s glare and continued, “let’s go on a date.”

Kenma stared at him. He continued to stare until Kuroo fidgeted once. Twice. On the third time he shuffled his feet backwards and raised an eyebrow at Kenma. “What, too good for me? Bet I’m a better kisser than that red haired witch from the roof. In fact, I bet I’m a better kisser than any human you’ve had so far.” Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his nose up proudly.

Kenma sighed. “That was my first kiss, and it was barely a peck, so I don’t have any experience to compare.”

Kuroo didn’t react at first. He stared at Kenma for a few seconds before nodding. “Cool, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“On our date. After, you’ll get a proper kiss - to compare in the future.” Kuroo winked at him and walked out of Kenma’s room.

He stood there and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Not really what he would wear for a date, but was it even a real date? He didn’t really know what was going on in Kuroo’s head most of the time.

In the end, he decided on leaving his outfit the way it was. Kuroo had been with him constantly for the past month, it’s not like he had to impress him.

“Where did you get all this money?” Kenma eyed Kuroo suspiciously as he hummed and didn’t answer.

“Did you like the food?” Kuroo had grabbed his hand as they left the restaurant and was now swinging their arms between them.

“It was delicious, I would appreciate it more if I knew where the cash that paid for it came from.”

“Hey, look Kitten, a theater!” Kuroo dragged Kenma towards the cinema. “I’ve read up a lot about the dating customs here. People go out to eat, and then go see a movie. When it’s dark and everyone is submerged in the plot, I jerk you off. Or give you head. Let me know which one you prefer.”

“ _What?”_ Kenma dug his feet into the ground and dragged Kuroo to a stop. He spun around and Kenma saw the smile he was trying to bite back. “You’re an ass.”

Kuroo burst out laughing. “I could still put my hand down your pants, if you really want to.”

“No.” Kenma yanked his hand away from Kuroo and stomped towards the ticket booth. Kuroo insisted on seeing a scary movie, and Kenma relented, knowing damn well he was going to be sleeping with all the lights on.

Kuroo insisted on popcorn and chocolate, and Kenma eyed his wallet, trying to see how much cash he mysteriously acquired.

They sat in the very back and Kenma ignored the suggestive eyebrow raise from Kuroo.

“If your hand comes anywhere near my pants, I’ll have Akaashi magically neuter you.”

Kuroo pouted and reached over to grab some popcorn.

The movie was horrifying - as expected. Kuroo was smiling the whole time and Kenma was now convinced he was a psychopath. It was almost midnight when they left the theater, and when they stepped out into the night, Kenma subtly reached for Kuroo’s hand.

Without hesitation, Kuroo tightened his fingers around Kenma’s and led him home.

They walked into the apartment and Kuroo immediately stopped. His nose crinkled and Kenma raised an eyebrow before he remembered Kuroo’s heightened sense of smell. He thought about the pizza man and cringed. “Why are you scrunching your nose like that? Are you smelling them having sex or something?”

Kuroo gagged. “Please don’t make me envision that - ugh, disgusting.” Kuroo gagged again and Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Wow, you’re dramatic.” He walked forward and let Kuroo whine at his back. He hesitated when he got to his bedroom and sensed Kuroo still right behind him. He squinted over his shoulder. “What do you want?”

“A date isn’t complete without an end of the night kiss.” Kuroo tried to look innocent as he fluttered his eyelashes, but that just made Kenma glare harder.

“No.” He slipped inside his room and shut the door. Once he was safe behind his closed door, he didn't even try to stop his smile from forming as he changed into his pajamas. Even though to Kuroo it probably wasn’t a “real” date, Kenma was still going to count it as one, and he thought it had been pretty damn fun. Although, the cash he carried around was admittedly concerning. The last thing he needed was for the cops to show up saying he robbed a convenience store.

He sat on his bed and turned his lamp off. The room went black and his heart immediately started pounding as he remembered the movie. He quickly turned it back on and bit his lip. He didn’t know if Bokuto was still in the apartment, and he really didn’t want to walk in on him and Akaashi if they were in bed together…

He tip toed to his door and slowly opened it enough to peek into the living room. Kuroo was laying on the couch, completely still and Kenma pouted. He didn’t want to be rude and wake Kuroo up…

Kuroo woke immediately, but he stayed still with his eyes shut. He sensed movement to his left and slowly reached his hand between the cushions to grab the knife he hid there. He sniffed, but only smelt Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto. Akaashi and Bokuto were faint, but Kenma was strong. Almost as if he was right next to him.

His eyes flew opened and he turned his head to the left. Kenma was leaning over him, biting his lip. When he saw Kuroo’s eyes turn to him, he straightened.

“Jesus, Kenma. What are you doing?”

“I’m scared.”

Kuroo blinked. “What?”

“I hate scary movies. Now, I can’t sleep with the lights off and I don’t want to walk in on Akaashi and Bokuto.”

“Why would you walk in… never mind. So, what? You want me to sleep on your floor?”

Kenma bit his lip again and Kuroo sighed. “You’re lucky you’re adorable.”

He saw Kenma’s cheeks get red and smirked. He loved having enhanced eye sight.

He nudged Kenma away from the couch and stood, stretching out his limbs before following him back to his room. He brought his pillow and blanket, but when he crouched down to lay his blanket flat, Kenma grabbed his elbow.

“You can sleep up here with me.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest. The bed was pushed up against the wall, so he waited until Kenma had slid all the way over before getting in and laying on the side closest to the door. He turned off the lamp and felt Kenma turn onto his side, facing Kuroo.

“If you still wanted to, you could.”

Kuroo sighed and said, “If this is a riddle to one of your games-“

“No…” Kenma cleared his throat. “Earlier, you said that a date wasn’t complete without a kiss. If you still wanted to, you could.”

Kuroo slowly rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. Their noses were only a few centimeters away, but it was so dark in the room, he doubted Kenma could see him.

“Kenma, do you want to kiss me?”

Kenma licked his lips. “My only kiss sucked and happened right before I was pushed off a building. So, if you want to give me a real kiss, I wouldn’t mind.”

He saw Kenma swallow hard, and reached out to slide his fingers into the back of his hair. His fingernails lightly scratched Kenma's scalp, and his eyes drifted shut. Kuroo leaned forward, sliding his nose against Kenma’s, and gently pressing their lips together.

He pulled back slightly before parting his lips and capturing Kenma’s bottom lip between his. He sucked on it and scraped his teeth gently along the top. Kenma’s breath hitched and Kuroo shifted to press his lips back against Kenma’s and opened his mouth, letting Kenma follow his lead. He kept it slow and barely let his tongue slip past the opening.

He pulled back and licked his lips, looking at Kenma, who’s lips were puffy and red. He was breathing hard and Kuroo kissed the tip of his nose.

“Goodnight, Kenma.”

His door swung open and bounced off the wall. Kenma yelped and sat up abruptly, dislodging Kuroo, who had been wrapped around him. Kuroo rolled onto his side and grunted.

“Go away.” Kuroo’s voice was gruff and he shoved his head under the pillow.

Akaashi paused and blinked at them, clearly surprised to find them both there. “Uh…”

Kenma turned bright red. “It’s not what you think! I was scared from a movie we watched and I didn’t want to interrupt you and Bokuto.”

“Bokuto-san? Why would he be in my room?”

“I thought…” He looked down at Kuroo and flicked his back.

“I never said they were having sex.” Kuroo grumbled with his head still stuffed under the pillow.

Kenma looked back up and saw Akaashi’s face get bright red as he sputtered. “Excuse _you_ , we watched a movie and that was it.”

“Yeah, trust me; the pizza man definitely wanted more than to watch a movie.”

Akaashi tilted his nose up. “You both are irritating me. Kenma, let’s go to the library. Leave _that_ behind.” He glared at Kuroo’s form under the covers and walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

“How do you think you did on that test?” Kuroo swung their hands between them as they walked. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Whenever they left the house, Kuroo grabbed his hand and held it the entire time.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter anyway. Can’t I just conjure money once I get my magic back?” Kenma stared at the ground as he spoke, wanting to avoid curious eyes on campus. Akaashi’s parents had left to retrieve the amulet that blocked his magic the night Kuroo’s friends didn’t show up. On Danasas, Kuroo said it would be easy to lift the seal, but since they were stuck here without an actual coven to perform the spell, Kumi and Kaito needed to use the charm. Apparently they had hid it on the other side of the country, just in case. “That’s a road you don’t want to go down, trust me.”

Kenma felt Kuroo’s hand twitch and he finally glanced up. He blinked in surprise at the man who was walking towards them, waving his arms wildly.

“Since when are we friendly with him?” Kenma whispered loudly.

Kuroo sighed and released Kenma’s hand just in time for Bokuto to pounce on him. He turned to Kenma to give him the same type of hug, but Kuroo grabbed his arm before he could snap at him.

“Kenma doesn’t like touching.”

“But weren’t you just holding his hand?” Bokuto’s eyebrows scrunched as he looked at Kenma, who bared his teeth and prepared himself for an attack.

Kuroo saw Kenma’s face and rolled his eyes. “Yes, but we’re dating, so it’s different.”

Both Kenma and Bokuto looked at him in surprise.

“Oh, good for you man!” Bokuto said while clapping Kuroo on the shoulder. “Anyways, I was wondering if you could take over for me again tonight? Just for an hour?”

Kuroo sighed. “Sure.”

“Woooh! You’re the best!” Bokuto spun Kuroo around in another big hug and then bounded off.

“What was he talking about?”

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand again and they started walking. “Sometimes I cover his shifts so he can see Akaashi. He lets me keep the tips and gives me some of his pay.”

Kenma’s mouth dropped open. “Is that how you keep getting so much cash? Why didn’t you tell me… wait! Why did you say we were dating back there?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma. “What do you mean? We’ve been on four dates so far.”

“What? Are you talking about when we get dinner…?”

Kuroo smirked down at him. “We go to a restaurant, just me and you, I pay, and then we walk around and talk. And afterwards,” Kuroo leaned down to whisper in Kenma’s ear. “We always sleep together.”

Kenma shivered and shoved Kuroo with his shoulder. “Stop making it sound perverted. I just feel bad leaving you on the couch. And… if you’re going to take someone out on a date, at least make sure the person knows it’s a date!”

Kuroo laughed loudly and tightened his grip on his hand.

On Kuroo’s forty-sixth day in Azihasa, a portal opened for him.

He was sleeping soundly, wrapped around Kenma in a way that would probably get him an elbow to the stomach when they woke up, but would most definitely be worth it. He sensed the change in the air, and shifted, lifting his nose to smell the body count stepping through. His eyes were still closed and his left arm, which was thrown over Kenma’s waist, tightened, bringing him closer. Since he was so tiny, Kuroo was able to curl his body a little more and completely hide him. He moved his right arm, which was stretched out above Kenma’s head, as subtly as he could, to grab the dagger he stashed under Kenma’s pillow. That would also get him a sharp elbow to the gut if Kenma found it.

He swallowed and sniffed again, but hesitated when he recognized a scent he wasn’t expecting.

He sat up sharply and turned to his left, where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were staring at him. Oikawa had an eyebrow raised and Iwaizumi was just blinking at Kenma’s form, which was now visible to them.

“What-“

“Really, Kuroo? I send you here to grab and protect the chosen witch and instead you find yourself a human to mate with?”

Kuroo crinkled his nose and Iwaizumi sighed. “Sorry, we’ll explain later. Is that the kid from the vision? Let’s grab the other one and go.”

Iwaizumi took a step towards the door and Kuroo scrambled to get out of the bed. He tripped on the blankets tangled around his legs and cursed as he tumbled to the floor. “Wait - shit, stop moving-“

The door burst inward and Akaashi charged through, lifting his hand and chanting something under his breath. Iwaizumi choked and was lifted off the ground, the shape of finger indents becoming prominent on his throat. Oikawa waved his hand and Akaashi grunted. Oikawa took a step forward and Iwaizumi choked again.

“If you come any closer, I’ll crush his throat.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and smiled, showing all teeth in what looked more like a snarl. “I don’t care what you do to him, either way I’m going to make you throw up your intestines as they melt.”

Kuroo quickly stood and clapped his hands twice. “Okay! I’m really happy we all had a chance to meet each other. Akaashi, this is Oikawa and Iwaizumi, guys, this is Akaashi and the small one in the bed is Kenma. Now that we’re all friends, Akaashi, would you mind releasing Iwaizumi?”

Kuroo smiled sweetly and Akaashi slowly lowered his hand until Iwaizumi was gasping for breath and his feet were both firmly planted on the floor. Then he walked over to Kuroo to whisper in his ear. “Who are these people? They set off my wards, which means they have evil intent.”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, this is my chief and his… witch partner… person. They’re the ones who sent me here to get you.”

Akaashi’s lips thinned as he whispered harshly, “I don’t think you understand what I’m saying. They set off my wards. The ones that detect if anyone has the intent to kill me or Kenma.”

Kuroo shook his head again. “And I’m telling you, they’re the good guy-“ He grunted as Akaashi grabbed his arm and dug in his fingernails.

“Think about my words, you damn buffoon-“

“What did you just call me-“

“I”m _saying_ they might not be your friends. _Do you understand.”_ Akaashi stared into his eyes as Kuroo blinked dumbly.

“Okay. I’m willing to forgive you, Witch. Let’s go. I’m sure Kuroo has already explained the situation.” They both looked at Oikawa, who was now impatiently gesturing to the portal. Akaashi took a step back towards the bed and Kuroo thought about the conversation.

He looked at Iwaizumi, who was just staring at Akaashi with clenched fists and then turned back to Oikawa. “Hey, why do you keep calling me ‘Kuroo’?”

Oikawa’s eyes flickered to Iwaizumi, but he continued before Oikawa could respond. “Also, earlier, you said you didn’t care what happened to Iwaizumi. That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Well… you see..” Oikawa trailed off and waved his hand through the air.

“You see here, Tetsu-chan, he is an extremely bad shape shifter.” Kuroo jerked his head to the open door and found Oikawa standing there smirking, with Iwaizumi glowering behind him.

“Uh…” Kuroo looked back to the first set of Oikawa and Iwaizumi and squeezed his eyes shut. “What the fuck is going on. Two Oikawa’s sounds like my worst fucking nightmare.”

One of the Oikawa’s scoffed and Kuroo opened his eyes again. The first Oikawa wiggled his fingers and a shimmer engulfed him and Iwaizumi. Within seconds, they were completely different people.

Before Kuroo could even react, Akaashi threw back up his hand, repeating the chant from earlier and Oikawa whispered a spell that knocked both the men backwards into the portal.

“Who…?”

“Daishou and some witch I never met.” Oikawa shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Amateurs. Everyone knows when you shapeshift you’re supposed to research your victim to use their same lingo.” Oikawa snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared. "They'll be able to come back soon, we should go."

Kuroo leaned close to Akaashi and whispered, “Can you sense evil intent like you did with the other ones?”

Iwaizumi heard from his spot by the door and responded. “When we were fourteen, you were going to give me a blowjob after we got drunk off ale, and your gag reflex was so bad you threw up on my dick and-“

“Whoa! Ho ho! Okay then!” Kuroo clapped loudly and avoided Akaashi’s gaze. “So it’s really you guys. Uh, what happened? It’s been like two months.”

Oikawa was silently laughing and Kuroo could already feel a headache forming. “Tetsu-chan, you threw up on Iwaizumi’s dick, ha! Oh my fuck, why have I never heard that story, it’s hilarious! Give me more details, did-”

Kuroo let out a loud groan to drown out Oikawa’s annoying voice. He turned his head, already cringing at the face Kenma was no doubt making at him. He looked back and immediately straightened. “What the hell…”

Akaashi looked back too, and blinked. Oikawa followed their gaze and burst out laughing again.

Kenma, his little kitten, was dead asleep.

“Are you guys sure he’s even alive?” Iwaizumi asked as he peered at the sleeping body.

“ _Yes,_ he’s alive!” Kuroo sighed and kicked the mattress.

Kenma’s body moved with the motion and a second later a loud snore echoed.

Akaashi sighed and motioned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Follow me, please.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, but five seconds later, Kuroo was alone with Kenma. He walked closer and leaned over the bed, placing his hands on either side of Kenma, who was curled up facing the wall.

He leaned close, until his lips were brushing Kenma’s earlobe, and whispered, “Wake up.”

Kenma shifted away from Kuroo, but kept snoring.

He pursed his lips and said just as quietly, “Kenma, someone stole your playstation.”

A loud snore escaped just as Kenma’s body jerked. Kuroo stepped back and watched Kenma dazedly get himself into a half sitting position. His hair was tangled in his face and he looked around wildly. “My playstation…?” The words were mumbled and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

He took another step back and clapped his hands loudly, startling Kenma. “Your playstation is fine. Get up and pack, my friends from home are here.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned and headed to the kitchen where he could hear four heartbeats. He had a feeling he knew who the fourth one belonged to.

“Kuroo! My best bro!” Bokuto waved his arms wildly as soon as Kuroo rounded the corner of the hallway and he smirked.

“Sup, Bo. You spend the night? Tired from all the fun you guys were having?”

“I don’t like what you’re implying Kuroo-san.” Akaashi glared at his spot against the counter.

“I have amazing hearing, _Keiji_. And last night I heard that you have an _amazing_ tongue. In fact, weren’t Bo’s exact word-“ He choked and grabbed his dick through his sweats.

Akaashi smiled sweetly. “What’s wrong Kuroo-san? A bit itchy down there?”

Kuroo grunted and adjusted himself. Ignoring the urge to push down his pants in front of everyone. “Very funny. Make it stop or I’ll tell Bo about what you were moaning about the other night in the shower.”

Akaashi turned bright red. “Stop listening to me!”

“Stop talking so loudly! And make my dick stop itching!”

Akaashi turned his head sharply and Kuroo felt immediate relief. He sighed and caught Iwaizumi’s eye.

Oikawa clapped excitedly. “I _love_ this place.”

“Have fun during your time in the mortal realm?” Iwaizumi’s words were laced with humor and Kuroo sobered, remembering why he had been stuck here for so long.

“What happened?”

Oikawa stepped forward from behind Iwaizumi. “ We lost the teleportation stone. But, we have it now, and not much happened while you were gone. Now let’s head back and finish this.” He looked at Akaashi and Kuroo sputtered.

“You _lost_ the stone? How?”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck as his ears turned red. “That’s not important.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I have been worried sick over the possible death of my chief. Tell me why it took so long.”

Oikawa threw up his hands and shouted, “ We fucked and I accidentally released a wave of power that caused a _slight_ earthquake and destroyed our house, and the stone was somewhere in the rubble. It took a long time to dig everything up. _Okay?_ Now can we go?”

Iwaizumi groaned, Akaashi crinkled his nose, and Kuroo gagged obnoxiously. “I hope you didn't get splinters, Iwaizumi, from that big ass stick he keeps shoved in his ass all the time.”

Oikawa gasped in indignation. “Excuse you, Tetsu-chan-“

“Enough!” Iwaizumi put the palm of his hand on Oikawa’s face and shoved him back a step. “Oikawa, go open the portal. Kuroo, Witch, let’s go.” Iwaizumi nodded at Akaashi, who blinked blankly.

“Oh, yeah. That’s not the chosen witch. The other one is.”

Kenma bit his lip as he stared at his duffle bag. He could hear the others talking, but didn’t bother to register the words. He had gotten comfortable with Kuroo here, and now he wondered if he should pack clothes to stay for a while, or if Kuroo would want Kenma to leave immediately, after he does whatever they need from him. The voices stopped and footsteps sounded down the hall. His door opened and he turned slowly, thinking how to phrase his question without being weird.

Kuroo flicked his eyes to the bag on the bed quickly before focusing on Kenma. “Trying to figure out what to pack?”

Kenma licked his lips. “Just deciding on… how many socks I should bring…”

Kuroo walked past him to sit on the edge of the bed. He peeked in and raised an eyebrow. “Kenma… all you have here is a gameboy. You do realize you’ll need actual clothes too, right?”

Kenma groaned and shoved his hands into his hair, tugging harshly. “Kuroo. How long am I staying?”

“As long as you want to.”

“How long would you want me to?” said Kenma softly. He avoided eye contact, instead staring at the fingers tapping against Kuroo’s knee.

“If you would like, you can stay and learn your magic. You can stay with me if you decide not to return here. And that doesn’t mean you’ll never return, but if you want - _I would want_ \- you to stay. With me. And Oikawa can teach you how to harness your energy.”

“Okay.”

Kenma walked to his dresser and grabbed two handfuls of underwear and socks out of his top drawer, willing the blush to fade from his cheeks.

When they stepped through the portal, they arrived in a building, where dozens of men were waiting.

Iwaizumi stepped forward and they all bowed their heads. A man stepped forward and said, “Chief, the commander has already rallied the other clans. They are awaiting your signal.”

“Thank you. Everyone, wait outside with the rest.”

The crowd dispersed and Oikawa turned to Kenma. “Okay, you don’t know anything about your power but we need it - right now. I’m going to merge our minds temporarily. That means I’ll be the little voice inside your head, guiding you, so you don't have to worry about not knowing what to do. Okay?”

“Uh..”

“Great.” Oikawa clapped and Kuroo grabbed his hand, leaning down to catch his eye. “It’s okay, Kenma. I’m sorry this is rushed.”

“It’s okay.”Kenma squeezed his hand and released it to focus on Oikawa, who was waiting in front of him.

He nodded and Oikawa grabbed his hands. “Close your eyes.”

Kenma did and tried not to notice how sweaty is hands were. There was indecipherable whispering and the hands that were connected to Oikawa’s started to warm up uncomfortably. The grip tightened, as if Oikawa knew Kenma wanted to pull away.

A sharp pain pierced his skull and he grunted. A moment later, it felt like someone was pushing against his face and then it disappeared.

_Kenma, can you hear me._

His eyes flew open and he gripped the handles of the chair he was sitting in. Oikawa was laying on a bench in front of him, eyes closed and face relaxed.

_It’s okay, Kenma. My mind is with you. Now, here’s the plan._

Thousands of Wyvern’s landed on the shore of Ebrionys, about three miles from the center of the kingdom, where Kenma was currently transporting to. He was going in alone, while the rest created the distraction at the coast. Akaashi had been strictly against it, but after two hours of debating, they finally convinced him to wait one hour before storming the castle for Kenma. 

Kenma stepped through and landed in a library that looked like it hadn’t been used in years.

_We’re below the King. He’s probably in his room. Kenma, I can feel how scared you are, but remember, your clan produces extraordinary magic - if you channel it right, this will be the easiest thing you have ever done. Like, we could literally be ending this war in ten minutes._

“I’m not scared.” Kenma whispered to himself as he slowly tip toed out of the room. “I mean, I am a little, but you can see the future, right? Obviously something here works out.”

_Smart. Go left._

Kenma let Oikawa guide him, as if he was just a character in one of his games and Oikawa was the player, controlling his every movement. It helped if he thought of it like that. Instead of the fact that if he made the wrong move he could die.

He felt a tug in his mind and stopped walking.

_Wait, go… in here._

Kenma looked to his right, where a door was cracked slightly. He pushed it open and locked eyes with a man who was sitting in a chair opposite of the door. He had been reading, but froze when Kenma opened the door.

_Kenma, I’m going to leave your conscious for a few minutes. Don’t panic._

The subtle pressure in his head faded and the man’s eyes widened. “Oikawa? What-“ The man’s brows furrowed deep and his left hand twitched. His eyes flicked to Kenma and his mouth tilted down.

“How do you know-“ He cut off again and ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. “Of course.”

Something pushed against his skull, and settled against the back of his head.

_This is Ushiwaka. He’s super annoying, but plays by the rules hard core. I showed him Kamado- uh, sorry, the King’s treason. He’sa high ranking general and honestly, should’ve been the one next on the throne, as much as I shudder at the thought of having to kneel to him. Yuck. Anyway, he’ll do his part with the troops, and we need to continue on. Let’s go._

Kenma nodded and turned, but a voice stopped him.

“Oikawa. There are obvious traitors here and in my ranks. Don’t trust anyone else.”

_Flip him off. Idiot. As if I didn’t already know that._

“I’m not doing that, he’s just being nice.” Kenma whispered harshly, before hurrying out of the room.

Oikawa led him up one flight of stairs and had him stop before large double doors.

_Say and do exactly as I tell you._

Kenma nodded and pushed open the doors.

_lextrus muanit reyburn._

Kenma repeated loudly and felt a surge leave his chest, throwing all fifteen guards against the wall and keeping them there.

“Whoah…”

 _Focus_.

Kenma shook his head and walked forward to where a man was sitting on a throne. He had leaned forward and was now gazing at Kenma curiously.

“Who are you?”

“Kozume Kenma.”

The man’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Well, you’ve certainly made this easy on me.”

 _Rublence_.

Lightning coursed through his veins and he raised both of his hands on instinct. “Rublence.”

A light flew from his finger to the center of the Kings chest, but it seemed like Kenma was the only one who could see it. The king rose and stepped forward, still smiling, but then his motions slowed. Kenma looked around and it looked as if the air itself froze. When he faced forward again, the king had stopped moving entirely.

_I really want to kill him, but we need to find out who supports him and… it’ll help smooth things over with Ushijima if we let him deal with it the proper way. A trial, and sentence, blah blah blah._

“What should I do?”

_I’m going to leave for a second, just hold him still. Don’t worry, it should be easy for you. Kind of anticlimactic isn’t it? we’ve been at war for years and all we needed was a tiny witch to say one word._

The pressure faded, and Kenma knew he was fully alone now. It kind of freaked him out a bit; there was a reassuring element to having Oikawa in his head, telling him what to do so he wouldn’t make a mistake.

The doors behind him opened and he tensed.

“Well hey there, beautiful. Long time, no see.”

His eyes widened and his back got sweaty. He desperately wished Oikawa was still with him as Tendou lazily walked around to stand in front of him.

Tendou whistled loudly. “Nice job. You’re a bit tense though. Afraid the magic will come undone?” He threw his head back and laughed. “Relax, I’m not here to do anything. Before… that was all in the name of war, you know? King gives an order, I have to follow, yada yada yada. But, ultimately, I’m loyal to ‘Toshi and he said that _you_ ,” Tendou leaned closer, smiling when Kenma flinched, “are to be treated like the cute little fluff ball you are.”

He glared and Tendou sighed. He turned and walked towards the King. “I heard he had one of our villages destroyed to start a war? Oikawa’s out there projecting memories into everyone’s mind. He’s pretty dramatic, isn’t he? I think he’s hoping the soldiers will storm in here and murder Kamado.” He motioned to the king and smirked. “He just wants to see the look on ‘Toshi’s face as he’s denied a proper trial.”

He sighed again, loudly. “Good job, by the way. a couple months ago you were just a boring human and now look at you. Freezing time and taking down monarchs.”

“Can you stop talking?” Kenma mumbled as his concentration slipped and he saw the King’s finger twitch.

“Kenma!”

He turned at Kuroo’s voice, which was the wrong move, because the King unfroze and backhanded Tendou, who was thrown against the wall.

“Redrum restrice!”

The King grabbed at his chest and dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

Ushijima stood at the doorway and looked at the soldiers, who were no longer being held against the walls. “This man broke the law of our Kingdom by murdering his own people. Arrest him now and find the doctors who falsified the reports of the last King’s death.” Ushijima paused and straightened his shoulders. “If anyone here is loyal to Kamado, step forward. You can either join him on trail or be exiled and stripped of your magic. Decide.”

“Hey Kenma, this is our cue to sneak out.” Kuroo spoke softly and tugged at his arm. “Let them deal with their own.”

They slipped past Ushijima, who nodded at them, and ran down the hall. Kuroo tensed as they passed witches, but all they did was narrow their eyes at them.

The continued through the maze of hallways, until he felt a light tingling in his hand. He looked down and saw a white string attached to his forefinger. He grabbed Kuroo’s hand and followed the direction of the string.

It lead them all the way down to a courtyard where Iwaizumi was waiting impatiently.

When he saw them he motioned them over and lead them through the garden to the forest. “Let’s go. This path will lead to the forest and eventually get us to shifter territory. Oikawa will meet us there once he’s adjusted to having a body again. Akaashi’s helping our men… he said he’ll see you soon Kenma. And he’s proud.”

“So… this was it? It’s over? Was I really even needed?”

Iwaizumi responded without slowing. “If the witches had gotten their hands on you under Kamado’s orders, you would be dead right now, and Kamado would be terrorizing the realm with unknown power. On his own, he isn’t very strong. He was only able to create this war by getting his people enraged enough to gather a huge army to attack for him. Besides, it didn't seem like a lot to you, but Oikawa told me the spell he was going to have you use and there was no way any other witch would be able to hold it for more than a second without their brain melting. Because of your power, we got to Kamado quickly, and saved numerous lives that would have been taken if you weren't here. ”

Kuroo squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry, Kitten. Everything’s okay now.”

They were in a pub, waiting for Oikawa to show up; it was inside an inn, so they had a place to stay if Oikawa took a while to recover.

They watched with fascination as Iwaizumi drank and laughed with two men. Kenma didn’t really know Iwaizumi, but he was pretty sure this was the first time he’s seen him laugh so freely, if at all. And if Kuroo’s reaction was anything to go by, it wasn’t something he did often.

Iwaizumi belted out another loud laugh and slapped his hand on the table as he responded to a man with bushy eyebrows.

Kuroo leaned in to whisper, “This is amazing. He has had his dick in a twist for so long. And now look at him. I’m pretty sure he’s _drunk_.”

“He doesn’t seem so scary anymore.” he whispered back.

He looked up and locked eyes with Kuroo. “Hey, Kitten. Want to go on a date with me?”

Kenma blinked. “Um, when?”

He shrugged. “Tomorrow? You’re staying, right?”

Kenma nodded and Kuroo smiled. “Good. I’ll be honest though, I have a master plan.”

“Oh?” Kenma raised and eyebrow and Kuroo leaned forward to kiss him on the nose.

“I’m going to make you fall in love with me, so you won’t want to go back.”

Kenma smiled before giggling softy. “That’s going to be pretty hard Kuroo. My world has some great video games.”

“I guess I’ll have to keep you entertained.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Wrote this when I was bored in quarantine and it's been pretty fun.


End file.
